Nargle Hunting
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Tradition states that when one is standing under the mistletoe, one must be...kissed."
1. Part I

**Title: Those Cursed Little Buggers**

**Summary: Luna desperately tires to recruit Draco in helping her fight those cursed little buggers that are lurking about in the mistletoe.**

**Part I**

Draco Malfoy was calmly catching up on his assignments when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the blonde little annoyance who was known commonly was Looney Lovegood plopped herself down at the seat next to him. Draco dug his eyes deeper into his text books, trying desperately to ignore her painfully bothersome presence. Sadly, his attempts were to no avail.

"Hello there," she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling more so than usual. Upon getting no response out of the Slytherin, she continued, "You know, it really isn't polite to not acknowledge another person, Draco. In fact, it is quite rude. Speaking of rude, the other day I was walking down the hallway and some student that I don't even know ran right into me and didn't even say sorry. I thought that was extremely unkind and…"

"What do you want?" Draco asked, painfully peeling his eyes off his page and looking at her. Her blonde hair fell in waves along her pale cheeks which by the way, were rosier than any rose Draco had ever seen – not that he had ever seen very many roses throughout his lifetime. When he got to her eyes, which were the brightest and most sparkling blue he had ever seen, he had began to wish he hadn't peeled his eyes away from his book. After all, she wasn't that bad to look at – annoying as all get out but still…

"I need you."

Okay, now that really got his attention. Draco was used to Slytherin girls coming on to him, especially Pansy, but even she wasn't that forward. Draco scooted over to the edge of his seat, as far away from the nut-job as possible. Maybe he should consult Snape and see if they could possibly get her checked into some sort of mental facility. The fact of the matter was: the girl definitely needed help.

"Alright," Draco answered slowly, "Now, I don't know what your deal is, maybe you forgot to take your pills this morning but that is no excuse! You just can't come up to people and tell them that you want to sleep with them. It just…isn't normal!"

"Sleep with you?" Luna's eyes widened with alarm, "Oh silly Draco! I wasn't saying that I wanted to sleep with you! I meant that I need your help…"

"Oh you definitely need help alright but I am not qualified to…"

"Not that kind of help. Oh Draco! You are simply ridiculous! Some people believe that ridiculousness is an unpleasant quality among people, but I rather find it a likeable quality."

Draco was starting to lose whatever patience with her he had started with. "Will you please just get on with it!" He shouted a little too loudly. Luna blinked at him, a look of apprehension crossing her face. Great, now she was going to go and make him feel bad for yelling. Just great!

"Oh my. Alright then, you see…I hear that there are…that there are nargles about!"

"Nargles?" Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "What, may I ask, the bloody hell are nargels?"

"Oh, they are very pesky little creatures – downright annoying as a matter of fact. You see, they just cause so many problems and they are such nuisances and Christmas is in a few days…"

"Christmas?" Draco asked, "What does Christmas have to do with nergles?"

"Nargles?" Luna corrected, without missing a beat, "And they are said to hide about in mistletoe. I need to search every sprig in the school and make sure that it's safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes. Nargles are very pesky. Very pesky indeed. Those cursed little buggers are always trying to cause some trouble or another. Anyways, I can't possibly search every sprig of mistletoe and I need some help. I already asked everyone."

"And everyone said no?" Draco asked, not doubting it for a second.

"Well…Ron has an exam and Hermione is helping him study. Harry has detention four mouthing off to Snape, which is very out of character if you ask me. Anyways, they are all busy…"

"Aren't they lucky!" Draco sneered.

"Oh it is quite unfortunate. Luck seems to have nothing to do with the matter. Anyways, I need someone to help me and I was wondering if you would."

"Why don't you go ask Longbottom or Ginny or anyone else but me?"

"Because," Luna shrugged, "You're different."

"Different?"

"You just seem to be hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Yes. As if you don't want the world to know you. Sometimes I hide too. When people laugh at me or make jokes about me, I pretend it doesn't bother me but it does. That's my mask. Maybe someday we could hide together!"

"I think I'll probably be busy then."

"You never know!" Luna shrugged happily, "Anyways, will you help me or not?"

Draco began to consider his options. Maybe he could play this game towards his favor.

"Alright," Draco nodded slowly, "I'll help you find your nervels if you promise me one thing."

"Nargles. And sure!"

"You must promise me that you'll never speak to me again."

"Alright," Luna agreed, "But I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"At the end of this – after we clear the school of nargles – you must never speak to me again either," Luna smiled, as if she had just beat Draco at his own game, which Draco wasn't quite understanding.

"Umm…okay."

"Very well then. Let's go nargle-hunting!"

"Oh joy," Draco rolled his eyes as he got up and followed a very skipping, very happy Luna out of the dining hall. He had a grave feeling that he wasn't about to regret his decision, despite how much he wanted to.


	2. Part II

**A/N: I forgot to say, I don't own Harry Potter. Oops! Anyways, hope you're enjoying this! You're in for lots of twists and turns…**

**Part II**

Draco Malfoy glowered as he begrudgingly followed Luna down the halls. She seemed to know where she was going and Draco didn't question. After all, he only had to share a few minutes with her and then she would never speak to him again. He could already imagine his life without her: peace, quite, tranquility. It'd be so nice…

"Draco…"

"What?" Draco asked, trying to be civil.

"What are your plans for the Christmas holiday?"

The question caught him off guard. No one ever asked him what his plans were – not even Pansy Parkinson who nearly threw conniptions if she didn't know exactly where Draco was at every given moment. Draco imagined what she would say if she found out he was searching for Nargles with the Looney girl. The thought made him smirk.

"Well?" Luna asked again, impatiently.

"Nothing really," Draco answered.

"Come on!" Luna urged, "Everyone must have some plan for the holidays. I am sure you are doing something splendid. Maybe a huge family feast with your mother and father. Or perhaps you will be traveling to distant relatives or even…"

"Look, Looney, our family doesn't do much for Christmas."

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Because," Draco shrugged, "My father is usually busy and Mother, well…she's been too worried to be in much of a festive mood. She'll probably go be with her sister for the holiday and my father will be busy so I'll probably just be there by myself."

"Draco that's awful!"

"No," he quickly answered, "I _like_ the peace and quiet," he emphasized this part but Luna didn't seem to get the message. Instead, she suddenly let out the loudest squeal Draco had ever heard, "What the bloody hell is wrong with…" Draco was cut off as Luna scurried over to a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the middle of the hall.

"Look!" She exclaimed, "Look!"

"I see it," Draco nodded, completely unfazed.

Luna then began to jump up and down swiping her arms at the thing. Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the wall kitty-corner from her. The whole thing was pretty amusing, he thought as he began to smirk to himself. Oh the stories he'd tell Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly, Luna jumped and fell. She was lying in a ball on the floor, hugging her leg to her chest. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked down his nose at her. She was a mess, a true, honest-to-goodness mess but for some reason, he felt bad. Rolling his eyes, Draco pushed himself off his wall and strolled casually over to where she was lying.

"Uh…you okay?" He asked, poking her gently with the toe of his shoe.

"No," Luna sighed, "Oh bother! I think it's sprained. This will be just dreadful! How ever am I supposed to search for nargles if I had a sprained ankle? I am just such a klutz! One, I was reading and walking and I walked head on into a door. But that didn't hurt too much. I just had a bruise on my nose for a few weeks. I could still hunt for nargles with a bruise but what am I supposed to do with a sprain?"

"Can I see?" Draco asked. Luna pulled her arms away from her ankle and Draco looked at it. He began to touch the bone lightly, "Does this hurt?" He asked and when she nodded, he pulled out his wand, "Alright, I know a spell that will heal it right up for you, okay?"

"Okay," Luna nodded.

Draco placed his wand on her ankle and muttered a few words; instantly, the pain was gone. Luna looked surprised for a moment before smiling up at her rescuer.

"Thank…you."

"It's nothing."

"Where did you learn that spell?" She asked, "I don't remember anyone teaching it. Perhaps I was daydreaming during that lesson. I daydream a lot. Mother used to say my head was always in the clouds but I think the clouds are a rather nice place to put to put your head. I am sure there are far worse places. For example…"

"Well," Draco sighed, adverting his eyes, "With a father like mine, you have to learn spells like that."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, her eyes quickly glazing with honest concern.

"Well, you have to keep up appearances and it wouldn't look good for him if I was limping or if my lip was ripped. Besides, it takes away the pain."

"Oh Draco!" Before Luna could stop herself, she flung her arms around Draco's neck. He was about to recoil but for some reason chose against it. As if realizing what she had done, Luna slowly pulled away, blushing, "I am so sorry."

"About my father or the hug?"

"Both?" Luna answered uncertainly.

"Don't be. Now then, I think I'm tall enough to look in there and see if there are any noogles. Just tell me what they look like and…"

"_Nargles_," Luna corrected, "And…I don't really know what they look like. I do know that they are horrid little beings and downright cursed little buggers."

"Alright," Draco grinned as he stood up on his tiptoes, "I'll be sure to look for any cursed little buggers." He began to rub his fingers through the sprig, "Nothing," he shook his head.

"Maybe they've used an invisibility spell. Invisibility spells are rather common among their type. Maybe that's what they did. Always trying to run amuck and then get away with it," Luna clicked her tongue, "Once, Father and I were search for the distant wiggle-warts – I named them that – and they just disappeared right in front of our…Draco, do you know that you're standing under mistletoe?"

"Yeah?" Draco nodded, unsure of where she was going with this and thinking how she could talk forever without taking a single breath.

"Well, tradition states that when one is standing under the mistletoe, one must be…"

"Must be what?" Draco asked as Luna blushed a shade of crimson.

"Must be…kissed."


	3. Part III

**A/N: Oops, it seems like this story has gotten away from me. Anyways, I hope you are still faithful to this story, after the months I've been away from it. Enjoy!**

**Part III**

"Oh," Draco nodded solemnly, a little embarrassed by her remark.

"But I am sure tradition will understand if you do not wish to partake in such a precept. I-I was being silly for even bringing it up. We should…we should probably move on to the next sprig and keep searching for the nargles. We really should catch them soon before…"

Luna was suddenly caught off by the entanglement of Draco's lips against hers. She was taken aback by his actions but quickly joined in the kiss. His lips were fire against hers, passion. The sensation of cinnamon entered Luna's mind. But just as quickly as the kiss had begun, they separated – both panting, hungering for breath, thirsting for air.

"Draco…" Luna blinked, stunned. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her – her of all people! She had never even bothered imagining her first kiss – clearly, girls like her weren't accustomed to kisses – but if she had imagined it, Luna was sure Draco's kiss was a perfect reenactment of her imagination.

"I-I apologize," Draco bowed his head, clearly embarrassed by his own actions, "I shouldn't have kissed you." He lifted his head and met her gaze, realizing that he had somehow hurt her with his comment. Draco cursed himself for allowing himself to feel a sense of remorse. He smirked towards her and added, "But it _was _tradition."

Luna couldn't help herself; she smiled at him as well, despite her burning mortification, "And it would be wrong to break a tradition – especially such an old one. It would be a shame really."

"A _dreadful _shame," Draco's smirk broadened and his eyes widened with scandal, "So, do you want to continue our search for those pesky noodles?"

"Nargles! Oh, Draco you are positively hopeless!" Luna laughed pleasantly as she began to skip off in search of more mistletoe.

Draco followed dutifully behind her. He shoved his hands deep within his pockets and glowered. He could hardly believe what he had just done. He, Draco Malfoy, had just kissed Looney Lovegood. Oh if his friends knew…or his father! Draco's heart began to pound loudly against his chest as if it were trying to break free of its cage. He had just kissed Luna and if that wasn't bad enough, he didn't even regret it!

Luna slowed her skipping to a walk but stayed just a few feet ahead of Draco. She had never kissed a boy before or anyone for that matter and the whole aspect of it was rather frightening. She didn't know what to do or how to react and was quite ashamed by the fact that she had no idea if she had been good at it or not. It wasn't like she had practice like he probably had. Luna instantly felt a sickening nausea come over her at the thought of all the girls Draco had most likely kissed in his life. He was pretty irresistible.

Neither said a word as they made their way further down the halls. Luna paused once arriving at the door of Snape's classroom. There was a sprig of mistletoe above the threshold.

"Ron did that," Draco's lips curled upward in something that may have been a smile had he not been a Malfoy, "I saw him after class one day when I was heading back to the commons. Surprisingly, it's been about a week and Snape has yet to take it down."

"Maybe we should check there," Luna looked towards the mistletoe.

Draco sighed as he stood up on tiptoes and ran his fingers through the mistletoe. Nothing. He was beginning to doubt that these noodles, nervels, nerdels, whatever even existed. Of course, he couldn't say that to Luna – it would crush her. Draco remembered when Luna was on a hunt for some other mythical creature and had run into them, them meaning him, Crabbe, and Goyle, as she was searching. Crabbe had asked her – or Goyle (Draco could hardly remember which was which) – if she was making it all up in her head. She had insisted that they were real and when Crabbe, or Goyle, made fun of her, she had run off crying.

Draco regretted not telling them to shut their mouths at the time but there was nothing he could do about it now except follow Luna around and pretend that Nargels really did exist.

"Well, this search is becoming quite frustrating," Luna huffed, "I think maybe we should just turn in for the night. We can search for Nargels tomorrow – that is, of course, if you want to. I mean, you are not obligated at all but it would be rather nice having someone around with me. Two eyes are better than none – well, four I guess in our case but…"

"I'll be honored to help you search for Nargels tomorrow."

"Look at that! You got the name right and everything," Luna grinned excitedly, "You're becoming quite the expert, Draco."

"Well," Draco blushed, "I don't know about that…"

"So you will search with me tomorrow?" Luna asked, her voice leaning on the side of hopeful.

"Of course. Until then," Draco bowed grandly before her prior to sauntering off down the hall, his usual Malfoy smirk plastered upon his face. He couldn't help but realize that he had actually had a good time with her. She wasn't near as Looney as he had thought.

Luna bit her lower lip and watched him head back down the hall. After realizing that she had probably been staring too long, she returned to her dormitory. She had been right about Draco, he did wear a mask. It would be like a secret shared between them – only she'd know what he looked like without his mask.

Before crawling into bed, Luna noticed a note sitting upon her pillow. She unfolded it and read the perfect penmanship:

_**You were right. I do wear a mask and around you, I'm realizing I don't have to.**_

_**Meet me after breakfast outside the dining hall.**_

_**Sweet dreams.**_

_**D.M**_


	4. Part IV

**A/N: Yay! I am so happy you guys still like this. It's so much fun to write. Oh, and don't forget that tonight Sorcerer's Stone is on ABC Family. **

**Part IV**

The next morning, Draco hurried to get dressed and head down to the dining hall. For some unexplainable reason, he was actually excited about seeing Luna again. Wow, he wasn't quite used to referring to her as Luna yet. After last night, he promised himself that he would never call her Looney again. She didn't deserve that. No one did – well except for maybe that Weasley. Yeah, only Weasley could be treated that way. Not Luna – never Luna.

Just as Draco was about to leave the dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle stopped him looking particularly gargoylesome. Draco heaved a sigh of frustration – of course they wouldn't let him have this _one_ satisfaction.

"Shove off," he hissed.

"Where you going in such a hurry, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, "You know very well and good that Pansy is off with her grandmother for the holiday. So who are you so excited to meet?"

"I bet it's that Granger girl – the mudblood. She's been goggling at you lately," Goyle giggled and Draco thought for a second that he might throw up.

"That's vile! I wouldn't be caught dead with a _mudblood_," Draco cringed, "And I am not in any hurry to meet someone. I would just like to get breakfast done with so that I can pack sooner. Father is planning a huge trip for us and…"

"I thought your father had meetings to attend to."

Draco mentally cursed Crabbe for picking that particular moment to decide to be smart. "Are you going to let me go to breakfast or not?" Draco demanded, "If not, I am prepared to turn you both into rats to feed Artimis…"

"Artimis?"

"My snake. My aunt, Bella, got it for me. Now, step aside."

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged to the side, allowing Draco access to the door. He hurried down the stairs and towards the dining hall. The doors swung open and he was greeted with the aroma of biscuits, eggs, muffins, juice, and tarts. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him like a shower of bricks; he couldn't possibly go in there – Luna would be in there. But then again, he was supposed to meet her here soon…

The thought of seeing her made him sick and he hated that. Draco Malfoy wasn't afraid of anything – he had been brought up to never fear – but now the little ninety pound girl who skipped and sang lullabies as she walked in a daze down the hallways was his single phobia.

He didn't want to face her. Last night he was sick, not feeling well, dizzy from the smell of mistletoe and insane from that kiss. He wasn't thinking straight and he should never have sent her that stupid note. Maybe she was just as dreading their meeting as he was – maybe she wouldn't show up.

But that would mean that Luna Lovegood had stood him up and Draco Malfoy never gets stood up, not unless he could help it. Draco began to pace back and forth and he could feel the nerves knotting inside him.

"Pantyhose on too tight, Malfoy?"

Draco turned to see the Golden Trio – Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. Great, of all times to run into them, it had to be today, had to be now. Draco turned on his heel, sneering at the stupid little ginger that had been so bold to say such a thing.

"Excuse me, _Weasel_?" Draco spat, "Shove off, the three of you."

"Oh, meeting someone _special_, Malfoy?" Harry asked as if he actually cared. Draco hissed towards Harry.

"I don't believe that's any of _your _business."

"Come on you guys," Hermione urged, "Let's go eat."

"Yeah, listen to Granger," Draco nodded in her direction, feeling her blush.

"But this would be _so _much more fun," Ron pouted, "Look at you, Malfoy, standing here waiting for someone, letting her eat you up like this…"

"Her?" Draco charged towards Ron, "_Her_?"

"Well it must be a girl if you're acting like a bloody loon."

"_Loon_?"

"Come on, _Ronald_," Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the dining hall, "Leave him be."

Ron followed Hermione reluctantly and Draco couldn't help but find it amusing how wrapped around her finger he was. Harry also followed. Draco figured he should feel better now that they were gone, but he didn't.

"Hi!"

Draco didn't have time to be nervous anymore; Luna was standing right beside him, a shy smile upon her face.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Oh…um yeah," Draco nodded, not sure what to say now that he finally had her here, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Luna blinked up at him expectantly, her wide eyes wider than ever. Draco felt his knees melt underneath him in that shade of blue.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about that kiss…"

"Oh," Luna blushed, "That."

"Yeah, '_oh, that_,'" Draco mimicked sweetly, "Look, Luna I…I think I am really starting to like you. I've always made fun of you and teased you and called you horrible names but I never knew you. After yesterday, I got to meet you for the first time and you know what, Lovegood? I liked you!"

"Like?" Luna titled her head to the side.

"Like," Draco corrected, "And I know you deserve to be treated better than I treated you but I do like you and I like you a lot. So what do you say?"

"Are you…asking me out?" Luna asked, stunned by his words.

"I guess so."

"Alright," Luna nodded, "I think we can do that."

"Good."

"So do you want to go hunting for Nargels again after we eat?"

"Yeah," Draco pulled her into a hug, "I do."

"Because you want to spend time with me or because you actually care about Nargels or because of the mistletoe?"

"All three?" Draco shrugged.

"Good answer."

Draco grabbed her hand in his and walked into the dining hall. Heads turned and people gasped – Malfoy with Looney? It wasn't possible but it was. There they stood, walking over to an empty space to eat alone. It was almost unreal.

"Well _that _was unexpected," Harry blinked in shock, almost dropping his fork.

"Look at how he _looks _at her," Hermione sighed, "He likes her."

"He does _not_," Ron scoffed, "Malfoy doesn't like anyone."

"Oh buzz off, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous because Draco actually _has _a girlfriend."

"And_ you're_ just jealous because you don't have someone that looks at you like he looks at her," Ron shot back.

Harry couldn't help but smile as they both huffed, crossed their arms over their chests, and turned away from each other, "Yes she does," Harry laughed but neither knew – or wanted to admit that they knew – what he was talking about.

_**The End. **_


End file.
